Coming Clean
by Andie01
Summary: Mojo's sister has a secret that needs to come out. One Shot


April 4 2017

"That is how you make a main roster debut, baby," my twin brother, Mojo, bellows, sweeping me up in a bear hug.

My sneak attack on the Women's Roster on Smackdown is the only announcement of my move from NXT.

"My sister, right here."

"I don't believe it," someone calls from down the hall.

We were used to that reaction. While Mojo has always been loud and wild, I've always been quiet and always on the edge of every party. Mojo is tall and broad. Standing at five foot eight I have always been considered average although my features are often described as elfin.

"Mojo. Can't breathe, Bubba."

"Sorry Lil' Sis," he chuckles setting me on my feet ruffling my dark hair to expose my rainbow roots. "I have missed you."

"Of course you have. I'm the yin to your yang. You need me."

"I'm taking you out to party tonight. We are going to celebrate."

"You always try to take me out to party," I smirk. "It always ends up with me in some dark corner watching you party."

"I'll be your wingman and get you some dudes."

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that," I chuckle before realizing what I've said. _"Fuck."_

"Boyfriend? I leave for a few months…"

"Nine months. You've been gone nine months."

"And you caught the love bug," he continues as I lean against the wall.

"We've been together since before you left," I mumble. "We've been dating eleven months.

His brow crease before his smile returns. "Bring him along. I think it's time I got to meet him."

"We don't bring our relationship into public."

"What?"

"We don't go out in public together."

"Why?"

"He's a private person. I'm a homebody. We just don't go out."

"Ever?"

"No."

His face falls. "I don't like that."

"Not everyone wants to go out every night, Mojo."

"You've been together for almost a year and he has never taken you out," he grumbles. "If I were dating you I would take every opportunity to show you off."

"That is the weirdest thing you've ever said to me," I chuckle. "And you've said some pretty weird things over the years."

"I'm serious."

"You're never serious."

"When it comes to you, Farrah, I am. I don't like that he hides you away like you're something to be ashamed of."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"We are not you, Mojo. I don't feel the need to go out every night."

"This isn't just about going out," he interrupts. "This is about how he's hiding his relationship with you from everyone. I'm not talking about the general public. I'm talking about friends and family. A year without a word to anyone close to you is a warning sign. I am your fricking twin."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Mojo."

"This is more than my feelings being hurt. As your brother and an outsider, it does raise questions."

"Like?"

"Why is he hiding? A month or two, that's fine. You're trying to nurture your relationship. But eleven months. I wonder what he's hiding? Is he trying to keep his options open? Does he have someone else? So many other things," he sighs.

"I need to take a shower," I state pushing off the wall.

"I'm just trying to protect you," Mojo huffs stopping me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I smile weakly. "I really do. Thank you, Bub. I just need some time to process."

"I love you, Sis."

"I love you too. Alright," I sigh lifting my arms. "One more bear hug."

"How about you just meet me in an hour," he smiles, kissing my temple.

"I'll think about it."

I lean forward on my bent arms allowing the hot water to cascade over my head and back, Mojo's words bouncing around my head.

"Farrah?"

"Tye," I mimic.

"Are you…"

"If you're going to ask me if I'm okay the answer is no. I've just had a very stressful and awkward conversation with my brother and I just want some alone time. I thought you wanted to keep this in the hotel rooms. Someone could walk in at any moment."

"Let them."

"But…"

"I'm not hiding anything," he interrupts. "I'm not ashamed of you. I'm not trying to keep my options open or anything else." he murmurs against my ear before pulling my lobe between his teeth.

"How?"

"Mojo isn't the quietest person," he chuckles spinning me. "You really need to rethink having personal conversation in public areas."

"I'll remember that for next time," I mumble avoiding looking at the man.

"You believe him, don't you," he sighs.

"He has a point," I grumble grabbing my body scrub. "Here. Wash that self-tanner. You looked orange tonight."

"Maybe later," he mutters cupping my cheeks until I'm forced to look into his eyes. "Don't believe him."

"He's my twin. We know each other better than anyone else."

"I'm trying to be a close second," he whispers. "I'm sorry I'm so selfish."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been hiding you away because I don't want to share you."

"Tye, I'm not following you."

"All those dinners I cooked for you at my place or dinners at your place. All those nights snuggled on the couch was so we wouldn't be interrupted by fans. I just wanted you all to myself."

"Okay," I mutter.

"Please. What can I do so you believe me?"

"You don't have to share me with everyone," I sigh sliding a hand up his chest. "Just family."

"Mojo."

"He's a start. There is also my parents and other siblings. Then maybe your parents."

"Deal."

"Okay," I start before his lips cut me off.

Pulling back, he runs his hands up and down my sides. "Starting now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I'm going to let everyone backstage know who I belong to," he chuckles. His hands come down to grip my ass as he hoists me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as my back meets the shower wall. "I've been thinking about this ever since I saw you in the ring tonight," he mumbles lowering my lips to mine.

"Thinking about what," I smirk against him as I feel his cock pressing against me.

"About hearing you scream my name as this sweet little pussy pulses around me," he smiles, his lips leaving mine as he pushes inside of me.

"Fuck," I sigh as his hips snap against me.

"I'm going to need you to say that louder later," he chuckles, one hand snaking between us to stroke my clit.

"Fuck," I groan, my head falling back against the shower wall.

"You like that, Baby," he questions, his hips and fingers working a blinding pace on me.

I nod. "T…To…Too much. Tye…Tye, I'm going to come," I groan.

"That was a good start. Let's see if you can do better," he mumbles dropping me to my feet and spinning me. My breath leaves me as he enters me from behind. My arms coming up to brace myself as he slams into me harshly. My moans echo around the quiet room as his hands wrap around my hips.

"Tye," I moan pressing back into his thrusts.

"Yes, Baby?"

"C…C…C…Fuck," I pant as he hits the deeper, stroking my spot. "Tye, Babe, come with me."

"Is that what you need?"

"Yes, Tye. Yes."

"Then do it." He slams into me harder and faster.

"Fuck Tye," I scream, my second orgasm slamming into me harder that the man behind me.

"Farrah," he groans, his own release filling me before dripping down my thighs.

"You know," I chuckle as his lips trace down my spine, "maybe you should have saved some of that energy for the party with my brother."

"No one can match Mojo's energy anyway. He'll never notice a difference."

"True," I smile straightening. "Thank you for tonight."

"It was time to come clean."


End file.
